


For The Taking

by veronamay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Community: blindfold_spn, M/M, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot, Purple Prose, Sex Toys, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt on <a href="http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com">blindfold_spn</a>:  <i>Jared/Jensen - consensual D/s, Dom!Jensen, bondage, toys, leather.  Night after night he kneels waiting as patiently as he can for some recognition, some touch, from the man he desires so keenly. He'd been haunting the local scene clubs for weeks, months really, searching for a Dom, his Dom, and he had just about given up hope. Then he saw him.  That the Dom was beautiful to look at, with a body made for all manner of sin wasn't what made him catch his breath. It was the raw sexual power and magnetism of the man that made him want to fall to his knees at this man's feet. He wasn't a showy Dom ~ all flash, chains, and leather. Everything he wore spoke of power, and care, and a discerning eye.  He wanted, needed, to be good enough to catch the Dom's eye. So he approached, kept a respectful distance (close but not intruding), and sank to his knees. And there he'll stay every night, hoping for some acknowledgment.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Taking

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I am very much aware that this scenario would likely never occur IRL. Please keep in mind that this is a _kink meme fill_ , and therefore reality does not necessarily apply.

It's the uncertainty that's killing him. The wondering and hoping and wanting, so badly, to put himself in this man's hands. He could handle the waiting if he knew for sure--he's waited for weeks already with nothing at all to go on, would willingly kneel here forever, if only he could be sure. But he has discipline, knows how to control himself, and he's determined to keep waiting quietly and unassuming until he gets some kind of sign.

Jared is far from the only one making himself known to the green-eyed dom. The man is settled on a couch toward the back of the main room, surrounded by other (lesser) doms and their charges, a sort of court arranging themselves for his entertainment. Jared would laugh if it were anyone else; the idea of one dom seeking the approval of another is ridiculous. This man, however ... yeah, Jared can see it. He could control the entire room if he wanted. He fairly radiates power, above and beyond his physical appeal, and it speaks to everyone who comes into contact with him. Jared has been watching him for weeks, and he's seen it happen over and over. This is a man who could top anyone-- _anyone_ \--he wanted. He has a quiet, controlled way of moving and speaking, never a sharp word or look, his manner almost languid but with an edge of absolute command that sets Jared's whole body on fire.

He's like a magnet for everyone in the club, tightly leashed sexuality in every move he makes. He rarely puts on a show, preferring to go into one of the play rooms when he chooses a sub, but occasionally he'll stay in the main room and bring some lucky candidate to whimpering completion, making them service him without even breaking a sweat. He's always careful, never pushing a sub too far, always focused on what they're doing to the exclusion of anything else. That kind of control is what Jared's been looking for since he entered the scene: someone to take him in hand and make him _want_ to obey, to see approval in those cool green eyes.

The dom is well dressed, though understated for the usual dress code--buttery soft black leather clinging to powerful thighs, pulling tight over an impressive swell of cock, and a simple black tee that should look cliched but doesn't. The lack of adornment simply highlights his natural edge, no posturing chains or studs required. He's fairly casual: he tends to bare feet once he's settled in, pulling off his unadorned black boots and curling his bare toes into the plush carpet. Jared wants to be the one to take off the boots, wants to caress those feet, massage them and suck on the toes, crouch on all fours to feel them resting on his back. He wants to curl up on the floor next to the couch and feel those gorgeous hands moving through his hair, petting him like a cat. God, he just wants, _needs_ to belong to this man like he needs air to breathe.

Jared doesn't want to be one of the sycophants who flit around trying to catch the dom's eye. He's better than that, and he wants more than a five-second acknowledgement. So once he screwed up the courage to approach, he'd chosen a spot about ten feet away, angled to be within the dom's line of sight but not front and centre, and there he'd sunk gracefully to his knees. There he has remained, night after night, never flaunting himself but just ... visible. Available. Hopefully desirable, and deserving of the dom's attention. Properly, Jared knows he should keep his eyes on the floor, but he needs to watch, can't tear his eyes away every time he sneaks a look. He does the best he can, keeping his head down and tilted enough so he can watch through his bangs, and hopes he's good enough to get away with it.

He attracts plenty of attention from other doms while he waits; Jared is new to this club and obviously unowned, tall and built and pretty, and he displays himself well in his worn-out jeans that hug his ass and the steel bar piercing his left nipple. He is respectful but dismissive of everyone who approaches, has not even a hint of interest in anyone else and isn't afraid to show it. He's been searching for months to find the right person, and now that he's found him he sees no point in settling for anything less.

He's lost count of the number of nights he's waited, knees going slowly numb, the hours ticking away until his watch beeps softly and he's forced to go home to sleep. On the weekends he's able to stay until closing, but the dom is usually gone well before then, always arriving and leaving alone. Jared wishes he knew more, but he strangles his curiosity and doesn't so much as ask around for his name, not wanting word to get back that way. He wants the dom to notice him without outside influence--unnecessarily strict, perhaps, but for this man Jared won't do anything less. He's hard pressed to think of anything at all he wouldn't do, if this man wanted it of him.

* * *

Tonight the dom seems a little different, although Jared can't pin down exactly how. There's the usual adoring press of people around him, subs and doms and switches all vying for a moment of his time, but he seems more detached than usual, just short of outright ignoring them. Jared frowns to himself and looks closer, sees the fine tightness at the corners of his mouth, the way his fingers twitch when someone gets too near. His ( _his_ , damn it) dom is out of sorts tonight, and none of his fans seem to notice. Jared wants to go to him, push all the others away and give him some space to unwind. He looks like he needs a drink, and maybe a neck rub to chase away the headache Jared can see building in the tense set of his shoulders. Jared makes an aborted move in his direction, then forces himself to sink back into his accustomed posture and think.

Jared looks back to the floor and silently debates the merits of breaking his self-imposed reserve, arguing back and forth with himself about his desire to be invited versus what the dom needs, and isn't getting, right now. He's just about decided to hell with it--this isn't about what he wants, but what he can do for his dom--when a pair of delicate feminine feet appear in his line of sight and there's a light tap on his shoulder.

Slowly, Jared looks up to meet the gaze of one of the other subs gathered around the dom's couch. She's tiny, dark-haired and gorgeous; Jared remembers seeing her with him a week or two ago, in one of those rare public shows. She smiles at him and leans in to be heard over the heavy bass line of the music.

"You're wanted."

Jared's eyes snap to the couch. The dom is lounging there alone, all his hangers-on cleared away, eyes fixed squarely on Jared. He arches one eyebrow and crooks his finger in a come-hither gesture, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Jared swallows hard, heart pounding, and crawls across the floor.

He gets to within arm's reach and then stops, falling back into his kneeling posture, head down. There's another agonising moment of waiting, and then he feels those elegant fingers carding softly through his hair, down to the back of his neck and around his jaw, gently lifting his chin. Jared melts into the touch, eyes closing as he lets himself be moved, a ragged breath escaping him when a rough-calloused thumb swipes over his bottom lip.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart."

Jared forces his eyes open, meeting that beautiful green-eyed gaze head on. He flushes all over at the appreciative look he's getting, but controls his urge to preen, waiting for instruction. He's finally got what he's been waiting for, and he's not going to fuck it up now. He bites his lip when that hand slips down over his shoulders to his chest, tracing the line of his nipple bar, trembling when one finger plucks at it like a guitar string.

"You've been waiting on me for a while," the dom says in a whiskey-smooth voice. "I noticed you the first night you came in." He smiles when Jared twitches, hums approval when he settles again. "You've been very good, very patient. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, sir," Jared murmurs. "I'm glad." He turns his face into the dom's hand when it returns to his cheek, daring to press a kiss into his palm.

"You're unowned?" The dom tugs on his hair, pulling him up off his thighs into a full kneel, easing forward on the couch until Jared is between his spread legs.

"Yes, sir." Jared hesitates, then adds, "Although--" before his courage fails him and he falls silent, unable to articulate his dearest wish.

The dom is already ahead of him; his smile has acquired a knowing edge, and his touches are becoming more proprietary by the second.

"You're asking to be owned?" he says, more formal than Jared expected.

"Please," Jared responds immediately. "Yes. God, yes." He licks his lips and feels a dark thrill when the dom's eyes fix on his mouth, pupils expanding in a clear sign of arousal. "Please, sir. I want to be yours."

The hand in his hair clenches, a not-quite-painful sensation, and the dom takes a deep breath, the only signs that he might be as affected as Jared. It's more than he's shown to anyone else. Jared can sense it already, how perfect they're going to be together. He tamps down his triumph, staying pliant in the dom's hold, and waits for his answer.

"God, you're pretty," the dom says almost wonderingly. "I'm gonna have my hands full with you, I can tell."

"Sir?" Jared goes utterly still, barely daring to breathe.

"Master," comes the correction. "In public, anyway."

* * *

The dom tugs playfully on his nipple bar, grinning wickedly when Jared moans and arches into the touch. Jared's half-gone already, the culmination of all his weeks of patience proving to be a powerful aphrodisiac. His--finally, _his_ \--dom leans in to kiss him, fingers still toying with the piercing, and Jared lets his head rest in that comfortable, safe hold, opening up without a thought. It feels natural and easy, and so good he tries to follow when that clever mouth finally pulls away. Jared is breathing heavily, a light sweat breaking out on his chest, and he's as hard as steel in his jeans.

"Jesus. Definitely a handful," his master says, clearing his throat. "What's your name, pretty?"

"Jared." He pauses. "Unless you want to call me something else, Master."

"Oh, _very_ good," comes the reply, and he's rewarded with fingers scritch-scratching at his scalp in a brief caress. "Jared will do for now. Or Jay, maybe. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Master." Jared smiles, pushing into the caress. "Nobody else calls me that."

"Fuck." He gets kissed again, long and thoroughly, held immobile by the hand in his hair and the other on his jaw, and it's so much better than he'd hoped for that he struggles to keep control. "You're fucking perfect," his master whispers into his mouth. "Gonna be so easy to be good to you."

Jared trembles at the promise in those words. He can hardly believe this is happening, but he tries to put his happiness aside for a minute.

"Can I get you anything, Master?" he asks. "You were ... upset, earlier. I thought you might want a drink, or something to help with that headache." He reaches out and touches two fingers lightly to the centre of his owner's forehead, where the vertical line of his frown had been before. "I didn't want to intrude, but I was going to when you called me over."

"How did you know I had a headache?" He's still petting Jared's hair, running both hands through it absently. Jared shrugs.

"You were too quiet, and you kept closing your eyes when the strobes went off." He nods at the empty water glass on the table next to the couch. "And nobody brought you a drink in over an hour, so you're probably dehydrated."

His dom pulls him closer yet, his legs all but surrounding Jared's body and his dick only a few inches from Jared's chest. He noses along Jared's jawline and presses a line of kisses down his neck to his collarbone, chuckling when Jared hisses and flexes in reaction.

"Observant, obedient and hot as fuck," his owner whispers. "It's like you were made for me."

"I think I was," Jared breathes back.

* * *

His master bites him at the juncture of neck and shoulder, then pushes him away gently. Jared goes, although he wants to stay as close as possible. He gets a bare foot in his lap, nimble toes teasing his hard dick and causing him to jerk reflexively.

"Boots," his owner prompts. "Quickly."

Jared's already reaching, sliding on first the right sock, then the left, and easing his feet into the boots. He's tempted to linger over the task, revelling in the feel of hard muscle and soft leather under his hands, but the order was very clear. When he's done he rests his hands in his lap, although now he keeps his eyes on his master's face. He's being studied in return, thoughtfully assessed in a way that makes his cock pulse wetly inside his jeans.

"I really want to show you off," his master muses, "but I think privacy is best for our first time." He gets to his feet and draws Jared up with him, one hand squeezing the back of his neck. "Come on, Jay. Time we got to know each other better."

Jared follows him without a word, almost stumbling in his eagerness. They move through the club toward the back where the play rooms are, the crowd parting for his master, whispers starting up when they see Jared following. He hears snatches of conversation and learns that his quiet devotion hasn't gone unnoticed, sees admiration and approval in most of the faces they pass. There are a few scowls of disappointment, but Jared refrains from letting his satisfaction show. He earned this, but he doesn't intend to flaunt it--that would displease his dom, if nothing else.

They're shown to a room and left alone, the door closed and locked behind them. Jared looks around: there's a low, wide couch against the wall and a bondage horse/kneeler in the middle of the floor. The wall opposite the couch is studded with restraint points of various types and heights, and there's a hook suspended from the ceiling fitted with a collar and strappado gear. There's also a glass-topped cabinet showcasing, from what he can see, toys of all colours and sizes from slim bullet vibrators to a buttplug he's pretty sure would split him in half. There are gags and floggers and paddles, spreader bars, and shoved into a corner to conserve floor space, a fucking machine with a dildo that makes Jared's ass clench just looking at it. He pictures himself restrained, face down on the support platform with his legs folded double and his ass in the air, being pounded by an engine powerful enough to run a chainsaw. A whine escapes him despite his best efforts; his owner follows the direction of his gaze and laughs, sliding a hand down Jared's back and petting his ass.

"Not tonight," he says. "But we'll get to that, if you're good."

Jared is going to be very, very good. He's going to be the best sub _ever_.

"First things first, though." Jared tilts his head in query, and his owner continues, "Like I said, in public you should call me 'Master'. In private--like this, or if we're not playing--'Master' or 'sir' is fine, but my name is Jensen." He traces the line of Jared's lips with one finger. "Say it for me."

"Jensen," Jared repeats, liking the taste of it, the way it rolls off his tongue.

"Not 'Jen' or 'Jenny', mind you," Jensen tells him sternly, tapping his bottom lip. "Call me either of those and you'll be punished, and I promise you won't like it."

"Yessir," Jared agrees hastily, and Jensen grins at him.

"Good boy. Now, before we get started, I want to know a few things. You have a safeword?"

"Metallica," Jared says, and shrugs when Jensen's eyebrow goes up. "I'm a fan."

"Me too, as it happens." Jensen nods. "Anything you don't like, any triggers I should know about?" His fingers go back to the nipple bar, tapping it in a little tease. "And any particular kinks, while you're at it."

"Um. Nothing too hardcore," Jared says. "I'm still kinda new at this, trying things out." He exhales hard and laughs when Jensen twists his nipple. "I like that just fine, though." Jensen grins again but doesn't speak, clearly waiting for him to continue. "I ... I like being restrained," Jared admits. "Being fucked, ass play, all that. Spanking, not so much a kink, but I don't mind it. I've never done anything in public, but if you wanted that I think I'd like it." He laughs again. "Scratch that, I'd fucking love it. Want you to show me off."

Jensen's grin is pure filth, eyes dark and hot with want as Jared reels off his list. He keeps fondling Jared's piercing, his other hand slipping under the waistband of his jeans to palm his ass. One finger runs along his crack, teasing, making it increasingly hard for Jared to focus on what he's saying.

"Uh," he says dazedly, trying not to sway back into that touch. "I, I don't really want to ... I don't want you to share me," he manages, face burning. "I just want to be yours. Please." He's waited so long for this, doesn't want Jensen to offer him up for anyone else's use. "I know I shouldn't ask for that, but ..."

"Shh," Jensen says, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Don't worry. I think I'd kill anyone who asked." He sounds like he means it, voice gone dark and gravelly, and Jared is both reassured and thrilled by it. "Nobody else gets this close. I'm gonna be the one to take care of you."

He puts both hands on Jared's shoulders and slides them down to his belt, getting his jeans open and down his thighs without fumbling. Jared steps out of them and toes off his sneakers and socks, glad he decided against underwear tonight. Jensen runs his hands over Jared's naked flanks, hefting his hard cock to feel its weight, briefly rolling his balls in one hand. He turns Jared around and does the same to his ass, parting his cheeks to inspect him, petting him all the while. Jared stands still for it without question, so turned on by the end of the inspection he can barely see straight. It's almost a relief when Jensen leads him over to the horse and bends him over it in a kneeling position, except that it signals what's going to come next.

"I'm not gonna push you too much tonight," Jensen says, binding his arms and legs to the horse with leather cuffs. "Just wanna get a feel for how we fit." He brushes a hand through Jared's hair--that's already going to be a thing with them, Jared can tell--and steps back out of sight. "How does that feel? Comfortable? Not too tight?"

"'S good," Jared says. He's fairly quivering with anticipation, dick hard and straining against thin air. "Feels good." He pulls against the cuffs and moans a little when he can't move. "God, yeah."

"Yeah," Jensen echoes. "You look so fucking pretty like this, Jay. I'm gonna have to get some rope, tie you up properly some time." Jared feels Jensen's hand smoothing over his ass and tries in vain to move against it, tilting his hips for more. Jensen laughs and squeezes one cheek, fingers dipping between to ghost over his hole.

"Oh God, please," Jared begs, letting his forehead rest against the padded bench of the horse. "Please, Jensen. Wanted this for so long."

"Mouthy fucker." Jensen sounds pleased rather than annoyed, which is good because Jared seriously doubts his ability to keep quiet. "You beg so nicely, and we've barely started." He moves into Jared's line of sight again, heading for the toy cabinet. "Stay still, now. Gonna see how long it takes to make you scream for me."

He turns around, and Jared thinks the answer is 'not long at all', because Jensen is holding a leather cock strap in one hand and a vibrator with a remote control in the other, and the look on his face is _hot_. Jensen's entire body is a turn-on: the control in his movements, the way he's cataloguing each of Jared's reactions, the care evident in every touch of his hands. It's everything Jared has been hoping for and more, so achingly perfect he's ready to go off at any second.

"So responsive," Jensen says. His hands slide between Jared's thighs, fastening the snaps of the cock strap around the base of his dick, avoiding his balls. "We're gonna test your stamina one day soon, but I'll go easy on you for now."

He runs a teasing finger around the engorged head of Jared's dick and steps away again, back to the cabinet. Jared breathes slow and steady as he can, his dick already feeling a dozen times more sensitive, increased blood flow making his pulse pound heavily. He watches Jensen roll a condom over the vibrator, bringing it back with a bottle of lube. The remote control is peeking over edge of his hip pocket, highlighting the way Jensen's cock is straining against the leather. Jared's mouth waters; he wants to suck that cock, get it deep in his throat and make his master lose control, but he's all tied up and can't do anything. That makes it even hotter, and he pulls against the restraints again just to feel them.

"Getting impatient, are we?" Jensen asks. "Come on now, you've been so good. Not long to wait."

"I just," Jared starts, panting a little. "I want to suck you, sir. Can I? Please?"

He knows what the answer will be, knows he's not in control here, but he can't help asking anyway. If he has a flaw as a sub, it's that he can't keep his mouth shut when he's turned on. He hasn't been punished for it yet, but he's not sure what Jensen's reaction will be.

All movement ceases behind him; the only sound in the room is his increasingly uneven breathing. Jared closes his eyes and waits for the slap, the gag, for Jensen's hand to clench in his hair and pull his head back painfully. When it comes, it's not what he expected: instead of pain, Jensen turns the vibrator on and applies it to the tip of his cock. The sensation is exquisite. Jared's cock is swollen and heavy with blood, and the short sharp pulses of the vibrator make him arch and cry out, trying in vain to get his cock away from the overstimulation. Jensen judges him perfectly, taking the vibrator away just before it becomes actively painful, and Jared slumps against the horse. He's gasping for breath and his body spasms at random, his nerve endings not sure what to do with so much pleasure.

"Mind your manners, Jay," Jensen says mildly. "It's not nice to ask for things before they're offered."

"Yes sir," Jared pants. "I'm sorry, sir."

He's sweating freely now, glad of the restraints that keep him from slipping on the vinyl padding of the horse. The room feels a hell of a lot warmer, but that might just be the hot flush from having the vibrator against his dick. Jared closes his eyes and concentrates on getting his breath back, doing his best to keep still and ignore his dick. He can hear the squelching sound of lube, and his heart kicks up again, imagining those vibrations going off inside him, completely under Jensen's control.

"All right," Jensen says. "You get a free pass because it's our first night, but you behave yourself from now on or I'll fuck you into next week and leave you here without letting you come. Are we clear?" He sounds totally matter of fact, which only serves to rachet up Jared's excitement.

"Crystal clear, Master," he says, using the title deliberately to show his contrition. "Thank you."

Jensen hums and steps up close behind him, one hand parting his cheeks to bare his hole. Jared wants to push back into that hand but forces himself not to move, waiting to be told. He feels the cool wet of lube against his skin, and then one of Jensen's long fingers is pushing inside, opening him up. It's like scratching an itch denied too long, so good he can't stop himself from keening, although he does manage to stay still. Jensen pets his ass and slides in another finger with barely a pause, Jared's ass stretching easily, eager to be filled. He's making a lot of noise now, can't help it; Jensen has the magic touch, or something, because everything he does feels amazing and Jared just wants more.

"Fucking hell." Jensen sounds a lot less detached now, but his hands on and in Jared are steady and smooth. "So fucking desperate for it, aren't you?" He doesn't wait for an answer, just fucks his fingers deeper, rubs hard against Jared's prostate and bites the curve of his ass. "Look so hot, Jay. You're being so good for me."

"More," Jared gasps. "More, please, please, want it." He can't see, his vision white with pleasure, and then Jensen's free hand wraps around his cock and pumps it once, twice, and Jared lets loose with a scream.

"Good boy," Jensen's saying, fingertips pulling at his nipple bar, twisting it harder than before. A line of fire shoots from there straight to his dick, making him jerk and shudder, struggling to breathe. "God, Jay, you're amazing. Look at you."

Jensen's fingers leave him, but before Jared can protest he feels the blunt end of the vibrator against his hole. Jensen pulls him open wider as he slides it in, inch by inch, and the feel of it so intense Jared almost can't stand it. Once the toy is fully seated, Jensen presses a kiss to the thin skin surrounding it and circles around to the side.

"Just let it all go," he says, caressing Jared's back from shoulder to waist. "Make all the noise you want. I'll look after you."

Jared has time to take a deep breath, and then Jensen switches on the vibrator.

It's like coming from the inside out, only it doesn't stop, and it just gets more and more intense the longer it goes on. Jared can't hear anything after the first thirty seconds or so, everything in him focused on the toy in his ass and the throb of his pulse in his dick, but he knows he's moaning, probably screaming, from how good it feels. Jensen changes the speed and vibration patterns at random, winding him up and easing him back down, then hitting him with a hard series of pulses that make his entire body jerk despite his best efforts. He never pushes Jared too far, seems to sense when it's too much and gives him some time to recover before sending him to the edge again.

Jared has no idea how long it goes on, just that it gets better and better, until he's quivering at the slightest movement and it feels like a stiff breeze against his dick would make him come. Jensen gives him another dose of the highest speed setting, and then sets the pattern to drill directly against his prostate until Jared is moaning and shuddering uncontrollably. He doesn't notice when Jensen comes nearer, but the added stimulation when Jensen jerks his dick again is enough to force another scream out of him. Jensen's shoulder is hard and warm under his ribs; he smells like leather and sweat and cinnamon, and Jared breathes it in deep.

"Had enough?" Jensen asks. "You want to come?"

"Please." Jared stumbles over the word, his tongue stupid in his mouth. "Please, oh God, please, please, please--"

Jensen unsnaps the cock strap and squeezes his dick hard, angling the vibrator a little more. Then he lets go altogether and says, "Come," and Jared loses his fucking mind.

He's never come so close to blacking out before. Jensen isn't his first dom; he's been in a few scenes, testing himself, trying out what works and what doesn't, and he's had some pretty hot vanilla sex as well. Nothing has ever come close to how this feels. He's spilling endless streaks of white, making a royal mess on the horse and his own belly and thighs, and he can't stop spasming. Jensen holds him through it, his weight a warm support for Jared to lean against while he breaks into a million tiny pieces.

When it finally ends, Jared slumps bonelessly against the horse. His voice is hoarse from yelling and begging and his muscles are sore from straining against the cuffs; he feels utterly used in the best way possible. He's pretty sure he'll never be able to move again. He feels _fantastic_.

"Good boy," Jensen's telling him, over and over, touching him everywhere. "So fucking perfect, Jay, so hot for me. Loved seeing you let go like that." He drops kisses on Jared's back, his shoulders, leans in to tonguefuck his mouth for long minutes. Jared opens up for it, willing to let Jensen have anything he wants.

Jensen eases him down slowly, pulls the vibrator out with the utmost care and kisses the raw marks around his wrists and ankles when he releases the cuffs. He half-carries Jared over to the couch, lays him down and disappears briefly, coming back with a soft damp cloth to clean him. Jared just drifts, aware that Jensen is looking after him and comforted by it. Jensen lies down beside him and gathers him close, tucking Jared into his body and going back to carding his fingers through Jared's hair.

"Wow," Jared says eventually. "Uh. Hi." He's still a little stupid with endorphins, but Jensen just smiles and pulls him closer.

"Hi yourself," he murmurs. "Feeling okay? Not hurting anywhere?"

Jared does hurt, but in a good way. He's aching in a dozen different places, but he knows that's not what Jensen means.

"'M fine." He pushes his face into Jensen's throat, presses a kiss there. "Thank you."

Jensen's chuckle rumbles in his chest. "You're welcome, believe me." He strokes Jared some more, then after a minute asks, "Come home with me? I don't want to leave you alone after that. I, uh, went a little further than I'd planned."

"Mm," Jared agrees, yawning. "Okay."

"We can talk some more in the morning," Jensen adds. He sounds hesitant for the first time, which gets Jared's attention. "I have a few things I want to discuss, once you're, you know. Awake."

Jared huffs a laugh into his chest and slings his leg over Jensen's hip. Jensen's erection is hard and hot, and Jared undulates against it lazily for a moment or two.

"Still want to suck you," he murmurs. "When you let me."

"Jesus. You're insatiable." Jensen grinds hard against him and then exhales, going still. "Don't worry about that. Let's just get you home first; everything else can wait."

"'Kay," Jared says again. He's more than half asleep now, fucked out and slipping into darkness fast. He cuddles closer to Jensen and breathes in his scent, every part of him relaxed and sated, full of satisfaction.

Totally worth the wait.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For The Taking (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613468) by [juice817](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817)




End file.
